


Unchanged

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Aging, Drabble, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory reflects on his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchanged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anglachel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anglachel).



Rory's knees popped as he settled into his chair. In his youth he'd raced and wrestled with the best of 'em, but now even a gentle day's ride along the High Hay pained him. 

Still, age  _did_ have its rewards – wisdom, family, peace, the comforts of a life well-lived. 

He looked across the hall where Bilbo twirled his great-niece through the air. What must it be like, for the years to break upon you with no more effect than Brandywine's waves upon her Bridge? 

The gossip-mongers might name Bilbo  _well-preserved_ , but when had longevity become the only boon worth having?


End file.
